Importance of literary elements such as foreshadowing and symbols on the development of the plot. CP
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapters 1-4 In this book, there are many different narrators, giving the reader different perspectives to see from. Also, we see how all the characters are intertwined and connected in some way. "I confess it with shame—shrunk icily into myself, like a snail (6)." "she only remained, heaving like a sea after a high wind, when her master entered on the scene (7).” These quotes are important because the author wanted to further explain things by using similes in these chapters. Similes help compare things to others for better understanding for the readers. Chapters 5-8 In these chapters, Nelly tells more about the background and the experiences she had living with and working for the Earnshaws. Since Nelly is narrating, we can see her attitude and feelings toward different characters based on experience. Quote one: “'I shall not,’ replied the boy, finding his tongue at last; ‘I shall not stand to be laughed at. I shall not bear it!'” (55). Here we see how Catherine is a symbol of Heathcliff's social abilities. He only shows his true personality around her. In this quote, she insults him, and he pulls back into his shell. We are shown the affect that Catherine has on him. Quote two: “She stamped her foot, wavered a moment, and then, irresistibly impelled by the naughty spirit within her, slapped me on the cheek: a stinging blow that filled both eyes with water” (74). The dual personalities of Catherine are shown in this section. We, as readers, see both her proper side and also her cruel/rude side. Chapters 9-12 In these chapters, there is a lot of drama between Catherine, Heathcliff, Edgar, and Isabella. Heathcliff is jealous of Edgar and Catherine is jealous of Isabella. Quote one: “My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary” (87-88). Catherine realizes how much she loves Heathcliff and compares her love for him to a rock. She feels that Heathcliff and her are almost the same person and he completes her. Quote two: “He raised his missile to hurl it; I commenced a soothing speech, but could not stay his hand: the stone struck my bonnet; and then ensued, from the stammering lips of the little fellow, a string of curses, which, whether he comprehended them or not, were delivered with practised emphasis, and distorted his baby features into a shocking expression of malignity" (117). Heathcliff is using Hareton to get back at Hindley. Heathcliff is treating Hareton how Hindley treated him which is ironic. Chapters 13-16 In these chapters we see a lot of romanticism followed by chaos in the families. Quote one: “I ascertained to have been taken from a locket hung round Catherine’s neck. Heathcliff had opened the trinket and cast out its contents, replacing them by a black lock of his own. I twisted the two, and enclosed them together” (181). Heathcliff's actions are a symbol of him wanting to be the biggest and most important thing in Catherine's heart. Also, the intertwining of the hairs symbolizes the intertwining of Catherine, Heathcliff, and Edgar's lives. Quote two: “It was dug on a green slope in a corner of the kirk-yard, where the wall is so low that heath and bilberry-plants have climbed over it from the moor; and peat-mould almost buries it. Her husband lies in the same spot now; and they have each a simple headstone above, and a plain grey block at their feet, to mark the graves” (181-182). The place where Edgar decided to burry Catherine symbolizes his love of her. He did what would make her happy, stead of burying her with the Linton family. Chapters 17-20 In these chapters there is a lot of change happening and people moving. Quote one: “she trotted off with a merry laugh, mocking my cautious counsel to avoid galloping, and come back early. The naughty thing never made her appearance at tea” (206). Catherine is curious about what's beyond the walls of Thrushcross Grange. This is also a symbol of her curiousness about her background and family history. Quote two: “'naturally he’ll be fonder of you than any uncle, for you are his own'” (222). This is ironic because nelly and the readers know that Heahthcliff is not a very loving and welcoming person but Linton doesn't know that. Nelly is just trying to reassure him. This is dramatic irony. Chapters 21-24 In these chapters we see Catherine grow to love Linton and Linton grow to love Catherine. Towards the end if these chapters to narrator switches to Catherine and then switches back to Nelly. Quote one: “'But I have one, and you have seen him before too'” (232). This is dramatic irony because the readers know that he is talking about his son Linton that Catherine has already met, but she doesn't know that. Quote two: “I love him better than myself” (251). This is ironic because Catherine is talking about how she loves and knows Linton. This is exactly what older Catherine said about how she loved and knew Heathcliff. Chapters 25-28 In these chapters there is a lot of drama between Linton and Catherine and Edgar is still deathly ill. Heathcliff decides to step in and get involved in Cathy and Linton's relationship. Quote one: “Then I said I must go first, and tell of her arrival; imploring her to say, she should be happy with young Heathcliff. She stared, but soon comprehending why I counselled her to utter the falsehood, she assured me she would not complain” (307). This is dramatic irony becaus Catherine, nelly, and the readers know the truth about the bad situation with Heathcliff. However, they decide to spare him the truth so that he may die happily. Quote two: “two pictures in a gold case, on one side her mother, and on the other uncle, when they were young” (304). The locket is a symbol of Cathy's love for her parents. Even though she never knew her mother she cherished her and also loved her father. The pictures of them in her locket helped her feel close to them at all times. Chapters 29-32 In these chapters the narrator switches to Lockwood and then switches back to Nelly. Friendships also grow in this section. Quote one: “I got the sexton, who was digging Linton’s grave, to remove the earth off her coffin lid, and I opened iT...And I bribed the sexton to pull it away when I’m laid there, and slide mine out too” (311). Heathcliff going and messing with Catherine's grave to get closer to her and also push Edgar further away is a symbol that Heathcliff still want revenge. And will do whatever he needs to to "get even" with Edgar and close to Catherine. Quote two: “The task was done, not free from further blunders; but the pupil claimed a reward, and received at least five kisses; which, however, he generously returned” (333). Lockwood hears this happen, which tells the readers about the relationship that has started between Cathy and Hareton. However, Nelly explains everything to him later giving the background of everything that happened. This is a type of foreshadowing. Chapters 33-34 In these chapters, the story is coming to an end. Characters are dying and relationships are mending. Quote one: “Five minutes ago Hareton seemed a personification of my youth, not a human being” (350). Hareton is a symbol of Heathcliff's youth and reminds him of thing in/about his youth. Quote two: “its window, as I mentioned before, is wide enough for anybody to get through; and it struck me that he plotted another midnight excursion, of which he had rather we had no suspicion” (357). The window symbolizes freedom for Heathcliff as it did for elder Catherine. Quote three: “I hasped the window" (363) Adding on the quote two, when Heathcliff died, his freedom was over. Therefore, nelly shutting the window was symbolic of him dying. Abby Thomas Chapter 1-4 In this book, the author uses reacurring symbols to further explain normal settings but shows how they affect in the bigger picture. Quote 1- “The intense horror of nightmare came over me: I tried to draw back my arm, but the hand clung to it, and a most melancholy voice sobbed, ‘Let me in—let me in!” (27) This is when Lockwood's arm is grabbed. At the beginning he is unsure of the house but know in this instance he truly knows that the house is haunted. The ghost are used to get in the characters minds and haunts them. Quote 2- “The ledge, where I placed my candle, had a few mildewed books piled up in one corner; and it was covered with writing scratched on the paint. This writing, however, was nothing but a name repeated in all kinds of characters, large and small—Catherine Earnshaw, here and there varied to Catherine Heathcliff, and then again to Catherine Linton.” (21) This is when Lockwood is kinda spooked out and he notices that someone has inscribed names with paint on the bed. Next to that he finds a diary that talks about Catherine's life and her relationship with Hindley Catie Collins Smith Chapter 5-8 Quote 1- “Catherine had kept up her acquaintance with the Lintons since her five-weeks’ residence among them; and as she had no temptation to show her rough side in their company, and had the sense to be ashamed of being rude where she experienced such invariable courtesy,” (69) This quote is showing that Catherine has become a double person. This is irony because as readers in different parts of the book we see how she is nice and polite to the Lintons but then on the other side is rude and selfish to Healthcliff. Quote 2- “I removed the habit, and there shone forth beneath a grand plaid silk frock, white trousers, and burnished shoes; and, while her eyes sparkled joyfully when the dogs came bounding up to welcome her, she dared hardly touch them lest they should fawn upon her splendid garments.” (54) “When she came, I felt convinced we shouldn’t keep her long; and now, I must tell you, the winter will probably finish her. Don’t take on, and fret about it too much: it can’t be helped” (66) “Heathcliff was hard to discover, at first. If he were careless, and uncared “for, before Catherine’s absence, he had been ten times more so since. Nobody but I even did him the kindness to call him a dirty boy, and bid him wash himself, once a week; and children of his age seldom have a natural pleasure in soap and water.” (55) This is irony because Francis, who is Hindley's new wife has a baby. Shortly after that she dies. This shows that the kid she has is going to grow up to be like Hindley. Catherine and Healthcliff escape Hindley when he comes back to Wuthering Heights. When Catherine and Healthcliff are playing in the moors he locks the doors. This comes to show them that when they disobey bad things can and will happen. Catie Collins Smith Chapter 9-12 Quote 1- “He descended, and bidding the servants wait in the passage, went, followed by me, to the kitchen. Its occupants had recommenced their angry discussion: Mrs. Linton, at least, was scolding with renewed vigour; Heathcliff had moved to the window, and hung his head, somewhat cowed by her violent rating apparently. He saw the master first, and made a hasty motion that she should be silent; which she obeyed, abruptly, on discovering the reason of his intimation.” (122) The kitchen is symbolizing a dark summond place. Catherine locks herself into the kitchen and locked it. She does this forcing Edgar to confront Heathcliff. This makes Edgar overcome his fear and shame. Quote 2- “Hush!’ cried Mrs. Linton. ‘Hush, this moment! You mention that name and I end the matter instantly by a spring from the window! What you touch at present you may have; but my soul will be on that hill-top before you lay hands on me again. I don’t want you, Edgar: I’m past wanting you. Return to your books. I’m glad you possess a consolation, for all you had in me is gone.” (138) The window is being mentioned many times throughout this chapter. The window being open is showing Catherine's innocence and how she think she is over seeing Wuthering Heights and all her memories that she has made here. She is talking about even if she dies, that her spirit with still lay here. Catie Collins Smith Chapter 13-16 Quote 1- “Oh, Cathy! Oh, my life! how can I bear it?”(170) At this point, Heathcliff wants to go and visit Catherine. This is Hearhcliff talking when he goes into Catherine's room. He does cruel things like bruising her til it shows. Catherine scolds him for his actions and Heathcliff is assuring Catherine that in this process he is being tortured too. Quote 2- “But no brutality disgusted her: I suppose she has an innate admiration of it, if only her precious person were secure from injury! Now, was it not the depth of absurdity—of genuine idiotcy, for that pitiful, slavish, mean-minded brach to dream that I could love her?”(162) This is important because Heathcliff goes off on how much Catherine loves him compared to how much she loves Edgar. She tells Nelly she loves him no matter how up tight he is about everything. This shows Catherine and Heathcliff's relationship and how much they mean to each other. He talks about that Isabella fell in love with him because she thought he was a piece of gold. Catie Collins Smith Chapter 17-20 In this chapter a lot is changing and many people are dying and moving. Quote 1- “Heathcliff—I shudder to name him! has been a stranger in the house from last Sunday till to-day.” “Treachery and violence are a just return for treachery and violence!” (187) Isabella takes over the narration. Heathcliff is acting weird. Hindley locks Heathcliff out of the house and shows to Isabella that he wants to kill Heathcliff. This is getting violent because Nelly and others at the house are getting worried about Hareton going to be staying with Heathcliff who is becoming crazy. Quote 2- “A letter, edged with black, announced the day of my master’s return. Isabella was dead; and he wrote to bid me get mourning for his daughter, and arrange a room, and other accommodations, for his youthful nephew.” (214) Edgar sent a letter telling that Isabella has died and that he is going to come back to the grange with her son, Linton. This is significant because Cathy will have someone else to meet. Quote 3- “Heathcliff, if I were you, I’d go stretch myself over her grave and die like a faithful dog.” (191) This is Hindley talking to Heathcliff. Bronte uses the simile stretch myself over her grave and die like a faithful dog. He is going insane and he is showing that Hindley is forshadowing what he is imagining for Heathcliff's future. Catie Collins Smith Chapter 21-24 Quote 1- “The letter was finished and forwarded to its destination by a milk-fetcher who came from the village; but that I didn’t learn till some time afterwards.” (243) At this point Nelly refuses to help Cathy finds someone to help her deliver her letters. With the letters that she receives, she gets a lot and hides them in her drawers. Nelly finds them and then confronts Cathy about her neglect. The truth comes out and she finds out that Cathy is in love with Linton. Quote 2- “a formal walk which she generally affected if low-spirited—and that she invariably was when Mr. Edgar had been worse than ordinary, a thing never known from his confession, but guessed both by her and me from his increased silence and the melancholy of his countenance.” (248) Nelly takes Cathy out on the moors to give her a break and to get some fresh air. The moors are supposed to be representing her innocence and freedom that she gets to feel. It is significant that they are talking about Edgar dying. Catie Collins Smith Chapter 25-28 Quote 1- “But should Linton be unworthy—only a feeble tool to his father—I cannot abandon her to him! And, hard though it be to crush her buoyant spirit, I must persevere in making her sad while I live, and leaving her solitary when I die. Darling! I’d rather resign her to God, and lay her in the earth before me.” Nelly resumes the narration. Edgar is still deathly ill at this point. This is significant because Edgar is saying that he is ready to die and he knows that deep down he is okay with Cathy marrying Linton. Quote 2- “My house is not stricken with the plague, Nelly; and I have a mind to be hospitable to-day: sit down, and allow me to shut the door.’ He shut and locked it also. I started.” “I’ll not retract my word,’ said Catherine. ‘I’ll marry him within this hour, if I may go to Thrushcross Grange afterwards. Mr. Heathcliff, you’re a cruel man, but you’re not a fiend; and you won’t, from mere malice, destroy irrevocably all my happiness.” (298) This is significant because Heathcliff locks Nelly and Catherine into a room until Cathy says she will marry Linton. It becomes a bigger deal because Healthcliff releases Cathy and and makes Nelly stay. Zillah finds Nelly. This is ironic because the reader knows Healthcliff has poisoned Linton against Cathy. Catie Collins Smith Chapter 29-32 Quote 1- “I looked round impatiently—I felt her by me—I could almost see her, and yet I could not! I ought to have sweat blood then, from the anguish of my yearning—from the fervour of my supplications to have but one glimpse!” (313) This is important because Heathcliff goes and visits Cathy's grave. This is ironic because Heathcliff still wants to show revenge and to push other characters out of the way. Quote 2- “Heathcliff went up once, to show her Linton’s will. He had bequeathed the whole of his, and what had been her, moveable property, to his father: the poor creature was threatened, or coaxed, into that act during her week’s absence, when his uncle died” (319) So at this point Linton dies. Catherine is all upset and stays in her room for days. Heathcliff takes Linton's will to show evidence that he left everything to his father. Catie Collins Smith Chapter 33-34 Quote 1-“He solicited the society of no one more. At dusk he went into his chamber. Through the whole night, and far into the morning, we heard him groaning and murmuring to himself.” (362) This is when Heathcliff starts acting weird. He goes into this room before he dies. It ironic that he wants to be alone and that he is leaning toward his death. This proves that he is loosing his revenge and Catherine and Linton are going to have freedom. Quote 2- “The following evening was very wet: indeed, it poured down till day-dawn; and, as I took my morning walk round the house, I observed the master’s window swinging open, and the rain driving straight in. He cannot be in bed, I thought: those showers would drench him through. He must either be up or out. But I’ll make no more ado, I’ll go boldly and look.” (363) This is Nelly speaking from forced into the room. She finds Heathcliff dead. The rain pouring down show the deep sadness and the aspect of how dark it and dull it is. At this point the window is open and Nelly closes it to shiw that is freedom is gone. Catie Collins Smith